With the development of people's daily life and the awareness of environmental protection, people pay more and more attention to body health care and reduction of disposable bottled drink usage for environmental protection. Fresh fruit juice and tea are common beverages in our daily life. Nutrient elements in fruit are very beneficial to human health, but senior people are seriously lack of fruit due to dental problems, and the electric juicer is troublesome to operate and clean. Meanwhile, children like to drink various fruit juice beverages, but their parents generally control the children's drinking of the fruit juice beverages due to fear of health problem caused by additives in the fruit juice beverages. In addition, it is difficult to quickly separate tea leaves from the boiled water during making the tea, which causes difficulty to control the concentration and best taste of tea. A traditional cup generally has a single function and cannot implement both functions of squeezing fruit juice and brewing tea. Another type of cup is proposed to be used in combination with attached squeezer and tea maker, but there may be too many accessories, with a requirement of a large amount of water for cleaning, and inconvenience to carry.